Neat Freak
by procol harum
Summary: “Oh alright,” Doug muttered. “But it's only because you're so damn adorable.”


**Title: **Neat Freak  
**Prompt: **#49 Adore(for 64damnprompts on lj)  
**Characters/Pairing: **Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson -- Doug/Tom  
**Rating: K**  
**Warnings: **slash  
**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned this show. Of course, if I did, it would probably be banned for 'unsuitable content'.  
**Summary: **"Oh alright," Doug muttered. "But it's only because your so damn adorable."  
**A/N: **Written for rosemelody2 over on lj who wanted something written for this prompt. I'm pretty sure I mighta written a drabble similar tot his. Maybe. Not too sure. But I'd be stealing my own idea, so it's all good. And I have no idea what's in stew meat wise 'cause I'm a vegetarian, or if 'roast' is even edible lol but whatever... anybody have a better suggestion, please tell me ) And jeez, I thought the prompt was adorable, not adore, but I think it still fits. And if I've already uploaded this, sorry, because I actually remember doing so but it's not in my stories list so I guess I'm just going crazy.

"Tommy!" Doug called out in a voice slightly high-pitched in a way of annoying anyone who heard the straggled cry.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tom called back, not in the least bit annoyed by his boyfriend. He had known the man for three years and within weeks had become best friends with the older man, and just months ago they had grown even further in their relationship, despite the looks of dismay given by co-workers – because Tom and Doug worked together, and although being best friends was great, getting together in a formed relationship was not exactly in the rulebook. Except Adam Fuller was not in the least bit worried about the newly found 'boyfriend statuses', as long as they kept it undercover while undercover.

Doug headed into the kitchen, slightly upset at having not annoyed his boyfriend. He knew that Tom had mastered that aspect of their relationship, though, and Doug's efforts at annoyance were slowly becoming thinner, being less and less effective the more time he spent with Tom.

"Whatcha doing?" Doug asked, moving forwards to stand beside Tom, resting his elbows on the porcelain counter top casually.

"Making dinner," Tom muttered, glancing sideways at Doug. Noticing the small strand of loose blond, Tom reached over and batted the hair away. Doug smiled widely at Tom's antics. "It was fine!" he called out, louder than need be. "Jeez Tommy, you're such a friggin' neat freak."

"Am not," Tom muttered defensively. "Your hair was just bugging me."

"My hair bugs you?" Doug replied incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

Tom glared at Doug defensively. "I like my hair, Douglas. Now get out f my kitchen or else you get no dessert!"

"You can't do that," Doug countered. "This is my apartment, remember?"

Tom's cheeks reddened as the realization sunk in and then there was a small smirk playing upon his lips. "Oh yeah?" he casually stated, dropping the spoon he had been using to mix together a vegetable and roast stew. "Fine then. Finish this yourself, and I shall leave."

"Hey, wait no!" Doug cried out, grabbing Tom's arm as he turned and headed towards the kitchen door. Tom, barefoot, easily continued walking as Doug's socked feet made him slide uneasily on the tiled floor under the other man's wait. In seconds Doug had slid fully to the floor, Tom falling atop him just as quickly because Doug was determined to bring the other man down with him.

"Doug!" Tom cried out, trying to sound angry even though he was already beginning to laugh.

"What?" Doug replied with a smirk. "I'm hungry, Tommy. I needed to get that stew done somehow."

"_You _couldfinish it-"

Doug quickly captured the younger man's lips with his own as a way of preventing any more words from spilling forth.

Pulling away, Doug smiled. "And don't finish it, Tommy. Because you know I can't cook."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Alright then, it's settled," Doug announced loudly as he pushed himself off of the black and white checkered floor. "You cook, I eat."

"What are you, a caveman?" Tom asked jokingly as he reached out a hand towards Doug.

"You call me a caveman and expect me to help?" Doug proclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "I'm saddened, Tommy! Saddened!"

Tom muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"What?" Doug asked. "You insulting me even more, Thomas?"

"No," Tom muttered. "Just said that boyfriends are supposed to help their boyfriends, is all."

"Oh alright," Doug muttered. "But it's only because your so damn adorable." As Doug reached down and grabbed a hold of Tom's hand, pulling the younger man back onto steady feet, he added, "And because I'm hungry and you still have to finish dinner."


End file.
